The Gene
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Mpreg future fic! Blaine has a rare gene in which he can get pregnant. When the surprise news comes, Kurt is hesitant and almost reluctant to be a father and start a family so soon, but when Blaine is kidnapped, Kurt will do anything and everything in his power to get his family back. Rated for violence and sexual abuse. KLAINE
1. Pregnant

Long ago, homosexuals lived in ancient cities such as Sodom and Gomorrah. They were destroyed in volcanic eruptions. Many believed God was punishing homosexuals by causing volcanoes around the city to erupt. Not long after, men started conceiving children through homosexual intercourse. It is believed that a rogue angel cast a curse upon the surviving homosexual men that they may conceive children. People started to call it a curse. Over the years, men who became pregnant by other men were either put to death, arrested, or their unborn babies were murdered while still in the womb.

Some men, of course, found a way around punishment. They would ask a female friend or relative to fake their pregnancy, and the pregnant men themselves would be in hiding until he gives birth. Then the female would claim the baby as their own.

Recent studies shows that not all gay men have what scientists now call "The Gene". Now in the 21st century, there is testing for the Gene.

To this day, no one knows exactly what started this gene or why only select few gay men have it. It has remained a mystery to scientists.

XXX

_November 8, 2016_

Blaine felt the ship's engine's slight hum as he awoke in his and Kurt's bed. Sighing in content, he opened his eyes and smiled at his husband's still sleeping form. Kurt yawned, rubbed his eyes, and turned to smile at Blaine. "Hey."

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Blaine smiled. He kissed Kurt on the lips, then lay his head down on Kurt's chest. "Can you believe we've been married for a year?"

"No, I can't." Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him closer. "Hmm. I still remember every little detail of our wedding day."

"Oh, yeah. Sam forgetting the rings, Cooper and Rachel having sex in the coat closet during the reception."

"Oh, God, the image!" Kurt groaned.

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Blaine shuddered. "I'm just glad that was the only romantic interaction between those two."

"Yeah, really." Kurt replied. "Oh- remember when Rachel went all Santana on us and threatened to castrate both of us slowly and painfully if we get divorced, especially if we have kids?"

"I still think she was slightly drunk."

"And still not over her parents' divorce." Kurt nodded sadly.

"Mm." Blaine nodded in agreement. He sat up, and automatically felt a little lightheaded. He groaned quietly.

Kurt sat up in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded and smiled. "I just need water and food, that's all."

"Okay, let's get dressed and eat, then."

XXX

Blaine still felt a little off when they docked in New York the next day. He made chicken for dinner, then threw up the following morning.

"Food poisoning?" Blaine guessed, clutching his stomach.

"From what? We ate the same thing for both lunch and dinner last night." Kurt said. He felt Blaine's forehead and cheek. "You don't feel warm."

"Could be just a twenty-four hour bug, then." Blaine shrugged.

It wasn't.

Blaine threw up for five days straight. He finally scheduled a doctor's appointment. They ran blood and urine tests. He was so nervous. What if it's something serious like stomach cancer, or worse: AIDs?

The doctor came in, smiling. "Good news. You're not going to die." Blaine sighed in relief. "You have the Gene, Blaine. You're pregnant."

That came as a complete shock to Blaine. His hand automatically went to his stomach. "I'm…I…? Oh, my God."

The doctor handed Blaine some papers. "Here's some prescription prenatal vitamins to take. Your baby will be due sometime in late July or early August. Congratulations."

Blaine gasped and smiled. He's always wanted kids- especially with Kurt…but is he really ready for this? Well, first, he has to tell his husband.

XXX

Kurt threw himself into his work at Vogue .com. During his lunch hour, Kurt couldn't stop worrying about Blaine. He looked up what vomiting could be a symptom of, which didn't make him feel better. He feared the worst. After he clocked out, Kurt flew to his car, and drove as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit. Upon arriving home, Blaine ran up to Kurt, smiling, and kissed him.

"Hello, my darling husband. How was work today?" Blaine asked.

"Good." Kurt replied, slightly surprised. "Um…how was your doctor's appointment?"

"Oh, it was great! Come sit down for dinner. I'll tell you all about it!" Blaine pulled Kurt to the dining room table. He pulled a chair out for Kurt, who sat down.

"Hmm. Now I'm intrigued." Kurt said simply. He looked down at his plate. "Baby back ribs, baby carrots, baby squash, baby spinach salad, and…apple juice?"

Blaine sat down and nodded eagerly. "Can you guess, yet?"

Kurt slowly looked up at Blaine. He seemed very excited and he was slightly…glowing? "Oh my God."

"I have the Gene." Blaine said, at last. "I'm pregnant!"

Kurt stared at his husband in shock. Millions of thoughts swam through Kurt's brain as he processed the news. "Uh…when…when is it due?"

"Between late July and early August." Blaine replied.

Kurt just sat there and stared at his husband, unsure of how to react. His first instinct was to run out the door to sort out his thoughts…but he didn't want to hurt Blaine. His next instinct was to faint. But, he didn't want Blaine to strain himself by picking him up.

"I'm not ready." Kurt blurted out before he could stop himself.

Blaine's face fell slightly. "Well, neither am I, really. But, we have nine months to prepare. We'll read books and take classes."

"Do we have enough money, though?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt…you're going to be a father." Blaine said slowly. "Can't you be excited about that fact?"

Kurt exhaled as that thought settled in. He is going to be a father. He and Blaine created something wonderful. His face broke into a smile. "We're going to be parents." Blaine grinned and nodded excitedly. Kurt burst into happy tears, laughed, and hugged Blaine. "Oh my God, we're having a baby!"

Blaine hugged Kurt back, tightly and sniffed. "It's what I've always wanted."

Kurt chuckled and pulled away. "I am happy. Really. We're really doing this."

Blaine kissed Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	2. Telling People

It has now been a month since Blaine and Kurt received the good news. It was Thanksgiving Day, and both their parents and Cooper were coming to their house for dinner.

"Do we have to tell them _now_? We could wait until your third trimester." Kurt said. "You know, just in case…"

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby." Blaine assured him as he put the turkey in the oven. "Besides, I can't wait that long!"

Kurt chuckled as he set the table. "Okay, fine."

An hour later, dinner was ready, and everyone arrived. They hugged, talked, laughed, and sat down to eat.

"Blaine, this dinner is amazing. You have a real talent with food." Carole commented.

"Oh, thank you." Blaine smiled.

"I agree. This is pretty good." Cooper commented. Everyone stared at him in shock. "What? I can squeeze out a compliment every once in a while."

"Truthfully, I think Melissa neutered him beyond recognition." Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Sorry, Blainey, I didn't get that." Cooper replied.

"Nothing." Blaine just shook his head.

"How is Melissa, by the way?" Mitchum, Blaine and Cooper's dad, asked.

"She's still feeling sick." Cooper replied.

"Have you proposed, yet?" Lin, Cooper and Blaine's mom, asked.

"No, but I will." Cooper replied. "I'm thinking we'll have dinner at a nice restaurant and I'll put her ring in the dessert, and a band will start playing…"

"Nice!" Blaine replied. "Well, I hate to take away the attention, but…everyone, Kurt and I have news." He took Kurt's hand in his. "I found out I have the Gene. You know, the one where gay men can carry children."

Burt raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yep!" Blaine put a hand on his stomach. "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my God! That's amazing!" Carole exclaimed. She and Burt jumped up to hug Kurt and Blaine.

Burt laughed happily. "Oh, congratulations, buddy! Oh, I can't believe you're gonna be a dad already!"

Kurt chuckled. "You're gonna be a grandpa."

"Christmas came early." Burt chuckled.

"I'm gonna be an uncle!" Cooper exclaimed. He hugged Kurt and Blaine. "I'll teach them everything I know."

Blaine groaned in dread. "Oh, God…"

Lin sniffed. "My baby's having a baby." She hugged Blaine.

"Congratulations, Blaine." Everyone turned to Mitchum, who didn't look happy, but didn't look angry either.

"Thanks, Dad." Blaine cleared his throat. After an awkward pause, he said "So…dessert, anyone? We have three different kinds of pie: pumpkin, apple, and pecan."

XX

After dessert, Blaine's parents and Cooper left. Before they left, Cooper turned to Blaine. "Take care. That's my little niece or nephew you're carrying."

Blaine chuckled. "I will."

Burt and Carole stayed to help clean up. Burt and Kurt cleared off the table. "Kurt, I've never been prouder than I am right now. You're starting a family! This is huge!"

"Yeah." Kurt said, focusing on the table.

"Something wrong, kid?" Burt asked, concerned.

Kurt sighed and made sure Blaine wasn't listening. "It's just…all happening so soon, I mean, we didn't plan this."

"I thought you love surprises." Burt half-joked.

"I do, but…Dad, I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't even know how to be a father." Kurt admitted.

Burt nodded knowingly. "You know, I felt the same way when your mom was pregnant with you. I ready every parenting book and magazine I could get my hands on to prepare myself."

"Did they help?" Kurt asked.

"They did. It also helps to know that no parent is perfect." Burt shook his head. "We all just…try our best."

Kurt nodded. "Thanks. Will you please keep this conversation between us? I don't want Blaine to think I'm going to run out on him."

Burt chuckled. "Of course."

XX

Carole and Blaine were in the kitchen washing dishes. Carole couldn't help feeling excited for Blaine and Kurt. At least she'll still have grandbabies.

"Are you nervous, at all?" Carole asked Blaine.

"Not really." Blaine shrugged. "Well…I'm more nervous that this kid isn't going to like me."

Carole chuckled. "What do you mean? He'll love you!"

"I know, but…I guess I just have bad experiences with my parents."

"Don't let that define who you are." Carole said firmly. "You're your own person. You're one of the most loving, kind, friendly, warm, and gentlest people I've ever met. That kid's gonna love you."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks. Were you this nervous when you were pregnant with…" Blaine stopped himself. "Oh my God. Carole, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Carole shook her head. "You didn't. I know this may sound strange, but…talking about him and thinking about him keeps him alive, you know?"

Blaine sighed inwardly with relief. "That makes sense."

"Come here." Carole hugged Blaine. When they pulled apart, Carole cupped Blaine's face in her hands. "I hope you never have to go through what I went through."

Blaine nodded. "Thanks."

XXX

One week later, Blaine and Kurt invited Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Santana, Artie, Tina, Quinn, Puck, and Mike over to deliver the news.

Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel squealed excitedly and hugged Kurt and Blaine. "Congratulations!"

"I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Sam exclaimed.

Santana smiled. "You know, I always thought that Lady Hummel would be the one to have the gene."

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you?" Kurt smirked.

"So, how does it even come out of you? Do you like, poop it out?" Puck asked.

"No, the doctors will perform a C-section. They'll cut the baby out of me when it's ready to be born." Blaine explained.

"When's it due?" Quinn asked.

"Late July." Blaine replied.

"Well, we're gonna have to throw a baby shower within the next few months!" Rachel sang.

"Have you thought of any names?" Tina asked.

"Not yet." Kurt shrugged. "We're thinking maybe Hepburn, Tracy…"

"Okay, you do know that if you do name your baby Hepburn, he'll be made fun of, right?" Santana asked.

Kurt glared at Santana. "And no one made fun of the name Santana?"

"Hey, it's not my fault that's my name. Blame my parents!" Santana said defensively.

'_Oh, I'm blaming them for a lot more than that…'_ Kurt thought wryly.

"So, Blaine, do you have any weird cravings yet?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine chuckled. "Well, now that you mention it, I do have a craving for bread with ketchup and peanut butter."

"Oh, dude!" Sam winced.

"That's nothing compared to the cravings I had." Quinn spoke up. "Hamburgers with jelly, chocolate cake with hot sauce, saltine crackers with chocolate frosting…"

"Well, I'm never having babies." Santana said simply.

"Never say never." Rachel replied.

XXX

News travelled quickly. A few days after their glee friends visited, Elliot came over to the apartment.

"Congratulations, Daddy!" Elliot greeted Kurt with a present.

"Oh, hey, thanks!" They hugged. Kurt took the box. "Ooh, what's this?"

"Open it and see!" Elliot smiled. Kurt opened it to find a fancy looking cigar. "You give cigars to new fathers, so, here you go! It's fake, by the way. I know you don't smoke."

Kurt chuckled. "I love it. Thank you. This is so thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome. So…you excited?"

"I…I am." Kurt replied. "Really. I've wanted kids for a while, and now it's happening."

"You're not nervous at all?" Elliot wondered.

Kurt sighed. "Hell yes. And it's not because I don't think I'll be a good dad. It's because…well, I know kids with gay parents are bullied, and-and heart problems and cancer are hereditary, and what if something happens to them? What if they die before Blaine and I do? I saw how my stepmother was when my stepbrother died. I don't think I will be able to move on if….and it would totally destroy Blaine beyond help, and-and…" He sighed. "I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I think every new dad goes through this." Elliot put his hands on Kurt's shoulders to calm him. "You should have seen my brother-in-law. He almost dropped his daughter and refused to hold her, 'cause he was afraid he would drop her for real."

Kurt held back a laugh. "Thanks."

"And just you know…make sure your child eats well and tell them to watch out for crazy drivers." Elliot shrugged.

Kurt sighed. "Not every family is tragic, right?"

"Of course. Mine isn't." Elliot winked.

"Thanks. Talking to you always helps." Kurt said.

"Always happy to assist." Elliot put his arms down.

XXX

Blaine and Kurt continued to get congratulations from people. Some of them offered to throw a baby shower for them. They decided to have a family shower, a friend shower, and a work shower when it gets closer to the baby's due date.

One day, Kurt heard the doorknob on his front door rattle and stopped. Was someone trying to break in? Then that someone knocked on the door. Kurt cautiously headed towards the door, holding an umbrella. He opened the door slowly. When he saw who it was, he sighed and put the umbrella down.

"Well, glad to see you finally decided to keep the door locked so no one will just walk in and rob the place." Sue Sylvester commented. She started to walk in, but Kurt slammed his hand onto the doorframe, stopping her. He glared at Sue.

"What the hell makes you think I'd let you in here?" Kurt asked.

Sue was surprised. "Well, that was unexpected."

"Really, Sue? Seriously?" Kurt didn't know what came over him. It was like some truth monster who doesn't take the high road just possessed him. "After everything you've done to me, my husband, my friends, my family- what the hell makes you think I'd want to spend another second with you?"

"Uh, wow- you mean letting you join the cheerios, letting you have the spotlight in the cheerios, resigning in protest because the school board wouldn't do anything about you being bullied, planting a memorial for Finn- your brother, by the way- doesn't warrant a warm welcome?" She asked.

"That doesn't erase all the horrible things you did: taking advantage of my being upset about my dad's heart attack, trying to destroy glee club every chance you got, trying to ruin Rachel's big debut on Broadway, making me pay for the memorial tree twice, you blackmailed and humiliated my husband into joining the cheerios, you just walked into my loft and acted like it was some free hotel and insulted everybody, you had sex with a creepy stranger in my bed, you constantly insulted my stepbrother while he was alive, called my stepmother a donkey on national television, locked me and my husband in an elevator, and let's not forget all the other horrible things you did to other people- students included!" Kurt declared angrily.

Sue scoffed. "Wow. And here I was hoping to congratulate you and your baby daddy."

"What- so you can insult him more and cause stress and cause him to lose our baby? Hell no!" Kurt replied. He pointed a finger at Sue. "You are a sanctimonious, pathetic, sad, disgusting human being; and I hope you get exactly what you deserve."

"Hey, I didn't come all this way just so you would insult me." Sue said defensively.

"Stay away from my family!" Kurt yelled. "So help me God, Sue, if I see you here again I will call the police and have you arrested for trespassing! Now get the hell off my property!"

Sue was stunned. "Fine. I can see I'm not welcome here."

"You never were, and you never will be." Kurt said simply. "Now, get out."

Sue nodded. "Fine. I hope you get everything you deserve, too."

Kurt slammed the door and groaned loudly. "I hate that bitch!" He sighed. "…I need tea."

XXX

Blaine struggled to open the door as he carried grocery bags in each arm. He walked into the house. "Kurt?"

"Dining room!" Kurt called. Blaine walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. Kurt stood and ran to help him. "I got it." He lifted a bag and put it on the counter. "Are there any more bags?"

"Yeah, actually, there's one more." Blaine replied.

"I'll get it. There's tea on the table if you want some." Kurt said. He ran out to the car to get the remaining grocery bag. Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching Kurt from a distance. Kurt walked inside, locked the door, and walked into the kitchen and set the grocery bag on the counter. Blaine already started putting stuff away. "You know, Blaine, you don't have to do all that. Let me."

"Hmm. Are you being nice, or overprotective?" Blaine turned around and smirked at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me for wanting my husband to have an easy pregnancy."

Blaine ducked his head and blushed. "Okay. In that case, I'll take you up on the offer. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kurt started putting stuff away. Blaine sat at the table and poured himself a cup.

"Hmm. Chamomile." Blaine mused.

"I thought you liked Chamomile." Kurt said.

"I do. But you only drink this when you're really stressed or something's got you on edge." Blaine noted.

Kurt set a can of soup down and sighed. "Nothing. It's just that Sue stopped by to congratulate us."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Aside from the fact she's the last person on this planet I want to see? She is an evil, sanctimonious, bitch; and I hate. Her. Guts!" Kurt exclaimed, angrily.

"Are you sure nothing else is going on? You usually don't let people get to you like this." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Kurt turned to his husband. "I don't know. I mean, I had a talk with Elliot earlier. I expressed my worries about becoming a dad, and I guess I got a little overprotective of our little family. With Sue, not Elliot."

Blaine nodded, stood, and walked over to Kurt to take both hands in his. "I'll admit, I find that a little hot. But I can take care of myself. And we'll both protect our baby."

"I know." Kurt smiled. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and held him close. "Everything will be all right."

XXX

In a warehouse outside of town, five men sat huddled around a table. A single lightbulb shone over them.

"Do you have them?" One asked.

Another man slapped a stack of papers in the middle of the table. "Records of every pregnant man within a ten mile radius. One of them's already two months along."

The first men sifted through the papers, impressed. "Perfect. Seven months gives us just enough time to prepare. Keep an eye on these three. They seem the most promising."

A third man nodded and looked over the profiles of three men. One of them was Blaine.

**AAAAH! WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN TO BLAINE?! Stay tuned!**


	3. Of Fears And Baby Names

**Gleekforever12345- Oh, honey, if you thought THAT was "evil", just wait until you see what I'm about to do!**

Blaine sat on the couch eating a sandwich and watching TV. He was now seven months along in his pregnancy. The nursery was all set up, and Carole, Pam, and Rachel have all bought clothes for the baby already. Blaine felt the baby move for the first time and gasped. "Oh my God. Oh my God! Kurt!"

Kurt came running into the living room in a panic. "What happened? What's wrong? Is the baby coming?"

"No, no, no, no, no, sweetheart, no." Blaine said calmly. He took Kurt's hand and pressed it to his belly. "Feel. He's kicking."

Kurt sighed in relief and sat next to his husband. "Oh…"

Blaine studied Kurt's expression. Kurt looked happier than Blaine ever saw him. At that moment, he knew he chose the right person to have this baby with. Blaine snuggled up to Kurt. "I love you so much."

Kurt hugged Blaine close. "I love you, too. Both of you."

XXX

A few days later, Kurt and Blaine invited some of their friends over. Kurt greeted them all and lead them into the living room.

"So, where is he?" Asked Mercedes.

"Yeah! I've never seen a pregnant dude before." Sam quipped.

"He's just getting the snacks. And can we please not overwhelm him, _Sam_?" Kurt threw a warning glare at his friend.

Just then, Blaine walked in carrying a tray. Rachel rushed over and took it from him. "Oh, you shouldn't have to carry that in your condition."

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed, unable to help himself. "Dude, you look huge!" Mercedes smacked Sam in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I-I-I think what Sam is trying to say is that you…look…so…homely!" Rachel interjected quickly. "A-and you can barely tell you're pregnant."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks, guys." He felt a kick again. "Ooh! He's kicking!"

Rachel gasped and rushed over. "Ooh, can I feel?"

"Yeah, sure!" Blaine took Rachel's hand and put it to where the baby was kicking.

"Ohhhh, this is so cool!" Rachel squealed.

"All right, move over, girlfriend." Mercedes said, walking over. "It's Auntie Mercedes' turn!" Rachel stepped aside and Mercedes felt Blaine's tummy. "Oooh, your baby's gonna be an athlete! I can totally tell!"

Blaine and Kurt chuckled. Blaine looked towards Sam, who was shifting uncomfortably. "Sam? Do you want to feel?"

"Uh…no thanks, Dude. I'm still recovering from when I felt Mrs. Schuester's belly."

_Sam leaned close to Emma's bulging belly. "Awww, who's the cute, little, almost baby? Cootchie-cootchie-coo!" Emma's baby gave a huge kick in Sam's eye, causing Sam to freak out and slip down a flight of stairs._

"So you had one moment of clumsiness." Kurt shrugged.

"That baby took me down!" Sam exclaimed. Rachel and Blaine sniggered. "I'm totally serious! Now, every time I'm over at his house, he looks at me as if he's waiting to take me down further."

"He's a baby, Sam!" Mercedes exclaimed, exasperated. "You took yourself down."

Blaine shook his head, smiled, and started walking towards Sam. "You know, the only way to get over your fears is to face it."

Sam looked horrified and backed away slowly. "Dude…no."

"Come on, Sammy. I promise I won't let you get poked in the eye this time." Blaine smiled and reached for Sam's hand. Sam inched back further. Blaine sighed. "Okay, fine. I give up."

"Really?" Sam asked, relieved.

"Really." Blaine smiled.

"Oh. Okay. Cool." Sam relaxed. When he wasn't looking Blaine grabbed Sam's hand and pressed it against his belly. "AAH!" Sam flinched, but relaxed when nothing happened. "Oh. Heh…" Sam felt the kicks. "Wow." He pulled away and hugged Blaine. "Thanks, bro."

"You're welcome." Blaine replied.

Sam knelt down to Blaine's belly. "And thank _you_, little guy." Blaine's baby gave another kick, and Sam jumped back and gasped in alarm.

Mercedes chuckled. "Okay, you never having kids." She pointed at Sam.

Sam looked upset. "But…I _want _kids."

"Well, we could always adopt, then." Mercedes shrugged and smirked.

"…Fine."

XXX

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine cuddled in bed. "Blaine…I would like to name our baby after Finn."

Blaine raised his head. "Okay. Sure. But what about Hepburn?"

"That can be his middle name. If you want, anyway." Kurt shrugged.

Blaine nodded. "Didn't Mr. Schue name his kid after Finn?"

"It's his middle name, Mr. Schue and I aren't related, we live in different states, and that kid was born like three years ago. So, it's not weird." Kurt stated simply.

"Okay. Good point." Blaine nodded and sighed. "Finn Hepburn Hummel-Anderson. It has a nice ring to it."

_Two months later…_

Blaine was getting closer and closer to his due date. It was getting more difficult for him to walk, but he manages. One day, the doorbell rang. On the porch stood a woman with brown hair.

"Hello. Blaine Anderson, correct?"

"Yeah. How do you know my name?" Blaine asked.

"I am from Paternity Prep. Maybe you've heard of it?" The woman asked.

"Uh, no, I haven't." Blaine shrugged and shook his head.

"Well, now you have!" The woman held out a gift basket. "This is for you. Congratulations on your little bundle of joy."

"Oh." Blaine took the basket and smiled. "That's very sweet of you. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Have a good day." The woman replied, and left.

Blaine closed the door and carried the basket to the kitchen counter. "All righty. Shall we see what in it, or wait until Daddy comes home?" Blaine felt his baby kick. "Okay. Let's open it now." Inside the basket was a tall bottle of a yellowish liquid. "Hmm. Lemon dandelion juice, huh? 'Warning: If pregnant, drink sparingly'. Well, I'm not going to be pregnant for much longer." He looked down and rubbed his belly. "Would you like to try it?" Finn kicked again. "All righty." Blaine grabbed a glass and filled it with ice, then poured the juice and drank it. "Hmm. Tastes a little weird." Blaine shrugged, and drank more. "All right. Ready to make dinner?" Blaine got out pasta noodles. "Alfredo sauce for Daddy, chocolate sauce for Papa. Don't knock it til you try it."

Blaine suddenly felt a little uneasy. He sighed and shook it off, brushing it off as dehydration. He prepared the pot of boiling water and added salt.

All of a sudden, he got this huge cramp in his belly. He groaned in pain, leaned against the counter, and sank to the floor. He covered his mouth with a shaking hand and coughed up blood. Gasping, Blaine grabbed the edge of the counter to pull himself up, but felt extremely dizzy. He let his hand slide back to the floor, leaving a trail of blood. He passed out on the floor. A few minutes later, he managed to open his eyes to see two people running towards him carrying a gurney, then passed out again. Some time later, Blaine woke up again, apparently inside a moving van.

Blaine didn't wake up again until early the next morning. He groaned as he felt sunlight on his face. Blaine blinked slowly and surveyed his surroundings. He was on a bed, covered in thin sheets. The room was fairly small, and it looked like a hospital room, except that there was no window on the door. Blaine tried to move his hands, but they were tied to the edges of the bed. He gasped in alarm, and discovered his feet were also tied to the end of the bed. His heart was racing, and he was growing more and more scared by the second. He then noticed that he was no longer pregnant.

"Hey! What's going on?! Where's my baby?!" Blaine yelled to no one in particular.


	4. Missing

Kurt had this nagging feeling in him all day. He couldn't really place it. All he knew was something was going to happen. After work, he drove home, careful not to go over the speed limit. The house was quiet when he entered. "Blaine?" Kurt called. "You home?" He walked into the kitchen where a pot was left on the stove. The soup was barely lukewarm. What the hell? Kurt surveyed the kitchen and noticed a spot of dried blood on the floor near the counter. He felt the area around it. It was cold, which means someone cleaned it up. Shaking now, Kurt called Blaine's cell phone. He heard ringing and spotted Blaine's phone on the kitchen table. Kurt hung up and broke into Blaine's phone to check his last phone calls and messages. They were all from people they knew. He exhaled sharply and turned around. Sitting on the island was a gift basket. He walked over to it and looked for a card. When no card was found, he really started to panic. He rushed upstairs to their bedroom and noticed Blaine's wedding ring on his bed. His heart began to pound and his knees felt weak. He sat on the bed, breathing slowly and clutching the ring to his chest. The abandoned soup, the mysterious gift basket, the abandoned cell phone with no current calls or texts, the dried blood and cleaned floor, and the abandoned wedding ring can only point to one thing:

Someone kidnapped Blaine and made it look like he abandoned his husband.

You might think Kurt was in denial, but he knew his husband. Blaine would kill his own child before he abandoned Kurt. He literally could not function without him! And don't get Kurt started on Blaine's abandonment issues. It seems a little weird that someone with abandonment issues would leave his husband, even with buildup.

Kurt's first instinct was to call the police. But what would he tell them? Usually, the protocol was to wait twenty-four hours after they've been missing. But could he really wait that long? He swallowed and started crying softly.

'_Blaine…where are you?'_ He thought, desperately.

XXX

Blaine lay in his bed, helplessly. He tried breaking free of the ropes to no avail. He thought he heard a baby cry faintly. Each time he heard it, he died a little inside, assuming it was his Finn. He took deep breaths. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy's here. Daddy will find a way out. Somehow…" He whispered. He swallowed. He noticed a sharp object on the nightstand and stretched his torso to reach it with his mouth. Unfortunately, it was just out of reach. He exhaled sharply from the strain and fell back against his pillow. They make him pee and poop in a bucket and they feed him. They never untie him. It looks like all hope is lost.

A few hours later, he heard faint thudding, then yelling. Was that Kurt? No…it's too soon for that. He wouldn't have figured out where he was, would he? He heard more thudding and yelling, then a gunshot. Blaine panicked. No…no, that wasn't Kurt. It can't be. He took deep breaths to prevent himself from hyperventilating.

Later, a young woman came into his room carrying a dinner tray. "Evening, Blaine. You like ham and potatoes, right?"

"Where is my baby?" Blaine asked, firmly. The woman hesitated, so, Blaine spoke again. "You obviously want to keep me healthy for some reason. Until you let me see my baby, I will not eat."

The woman sighed, then put the plate back on the tray. "Fine. When I get back, you'll have three minutes."

Blaine sighed. "Thank you." As soon as she shut the door, Blaine counted the seconds it took for her to get back, which was a total of five minutes. He gasped, and smiled at the little bundle in the woman's arms. The woman brought the baby to Blaine. "Hi, Finn. Hi. It's Daddy. Oh…don't worry. I'll get you out of here."

The woman smirked. "That's not gonna happen." She took Finn and headed out.

"Yes, it will!" Blaine shouted after her. He laid back and sighed. "It will."

XXX

Meanwhile, Kurt was on the phone with the police. It had been over twenty-four hours now, and he was past worried. "Yes, my husband has been missing for over twenty-four hours."

"When did you realize he was missing?" The operator asked.

"When I got home last night. The soup was on the stove, abandoned, there was a spot of dried blood on the floor, and he left his cell phone." Kurt replied.

"Sir, it's not uncommon for people to leave their spouses at the drop of a hat. Did he leave his wedding ring?"

"Sir, you don't know my husband. He would _never _abandon me. Especially not without buildup." Kurt insisted.

"Clearly you were wrong."

Kurt sighed in exasperation. "How do you explain the drop of blood on the floor I mentioned, then? And the abandoned soup and cell phone?"

"Maybe he forgot about them?"

"Look, can't you just send someone over to investigate, please?" Kurt's patience was wearing thin.

"Not without concrete evidence."

"I just gave you some!" Kurt exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry, but that's not enough."

Kurt exhaled sharply and just hung up. "'Course it's not. 'Cause you would rather shoot black people and beat up innocent old ladies than investigate real crimes. Fine. I will solve this myself."


	5. A Lead

**WARNING: The last half of the chapter contains a graphic depiction of rape. **

Kurt called Elliot and Sam to his apartment and explained what's going on.

"Dude, I know you don't like the police or something," Sam began, "but why don't you call them?"

"I _did_, Sam! They didn't believe me!" Kurt exclaimed.

Elliot exhaled sharply. He just remembered that he also came here to tell Kurt something… "I should have found this out sooner."

"What?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"A friend of mine told me his pregnant, male friend went missing about a week ago." Elliot raised his hands at Kurt's infuriated expression. "I only found out about it this morning. In fact I was about to call you and warn you, but then _you_ called _me_."

Kurt exhaled sharply. "So, Blaine wasn't the first… what about the man's boyfriend? Who is he? Maybe we can work together."

"Seth hasn't been seen for a few days, either." Elliot shrugged.

"Maybe he solved the mystery himself, too?" Sam suggested.

"If he did, why didn't he warn other gay men about this?" Kurt wondered aloud.

"Maybe he left clues at his apartment." Elliot suggested, shrugging.

"Then let's search his apartment!" Sam stood up eagerly. "My best friend is missing, and we need to find him!"

"First, we need to find out where Seth lives." Elliot spoke up, standing up. "I'll see what I can find out."

"Thank you, Elliot and Sam. I really appreciate this." Kurt said, gratefully.

"No problem, dude." Sam replied, slapping Kurt's bicep. "Oh, hey, maybe you should check your recent photos to see if like, someone was spying on you or something."

"You know, that's a good idea. I'll do that." Kurt pulled out his phone.

Sam cleared his throat. "Also…you know, we should probably ask for help."

"From who? The police won't do anything."

"I know. I wasn't thinking of the police." Sam said. "I was thinking of Sue-"

"No." Kurt interrupted, not looking at Sam.

"Oh, come on, she would totally help!" Sam exclaimed.

"_No_, Sam." Kurt said firmly. "I don't trust her, I don't like her, and oh yes, she made all our lives a living hell."

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Kurt went through his photos carefully. There was one photo of him and Blaine at the park. Blaine had his hands around his bulging belly, and Kurt hugged him from behind. In the background was a white van. The window was rolled down. Kurt zoomed in. A bald man wearing sunglasses was watching them. "Jackpot."

"How have you not noticed this before?" Sam wondered.

Kurt sighed and leaned against the couch. "I don't know. But, I wish I did."

"Okay, well, this is a start." Sam rubbed his hands together. "We can find another pregnant dude and follow him around to see if that van shows up again. Then we follow the van, and it'll lead us to where Blaine and those other pregnant dudes are!"

A lightbulb went off in Kurt's head. "That…is actually a great plan! Although, I'm not sure I'm comfortable using an innocent pregnant man as bait."

"Well, me neither, but, what other option is there?" Sam asked, shrugging.

Kurt paused for a moment, then spoke. "Let's search Seth's apartment, first."

XXX

Blaine took deep breaths as he pulled against his restraints. The more he pulled, the more they tightened. He stiffened when he heard the door open. "What are you going to do to me?"

A man with brown hair and brown eyes just walked over to him and smiled in a way that made Blaine uncomfortable. "My name is Cody." Blaine didn't respond. Cody sighed and stroked Blaine's arm with the back of his fingers. "You know, it's really such a shame you're reduced to this, Blaine." He untied the rope tied to the bed and retied it to the headboard. "Experimented on, trying to find ways to end The Gene." He walked to the other side of the bed and tied his other hand to the headboard. "A man as handsome as you should be used for more pleasurable purposes."

Blaine swallowed as shivers ran up and down his spine. Cody straddled him. "Get off me."

Ignoring Blaine, Cody untucked Blaine's shirt, ran his hands under it, causing Blaine to gasp and whimper slightly. Cody pulled up Blaine's shirt over his head and stroked his chest. "You're in great shape despite your pregnancy. Guess C-sections can do that to you."

Blaine whimpered and tried to hide his giggles as Cody tickled him lightly. "Please stop."

Cody tickled up Blaine's sides causing him to burst out into giggles. He tickled his armpits, causing Blaine to pull down on his ropes flexing his muscles. Cody kissed Blaine's flexed bicep and squeezed them. Then, he rubbed Blaine's nipples with his thumbs and tickled his sides with his free fingers. Then, he ran his fingers up Blaine's neck, cupped his face in his hands and forced a kiss on him. Tears were streaming down Blaine's face now. He breathed heavily as Cody pulled away.

"Please, stop." Blaine whimpered. Cody kissed Blaine's neck and ran his hands down under Blaine's sweats to squeeze his bum. Then he sucked on Blaine's collarbone, then his nipple. Blaine was full-on sobbing now. He felt like he was being suffocated. Cody pulled down Blaine's sweats to his feet. "No! No!" He squeezed his legs together, but Cody pulled them apart and knelt on the bed in between Blaine's legs. He tickled his feet, then felt his way up Blaine's legs and slapped his thighs a few times. He paused for a minute, much to Blaine's relief. He just caught his breath when Cody cradled Blaine's penis in his hand and stroked it gently causing Blaine to cry and giggle at the same time. Cody stroked and tickled Blaine's penis, then squeezed it, causing Blaine to grunt. Cody then bounced it up and down in his hand in rapid movements to erect it. Blaine fought against it by remembering terrible events in his life, but to no avail. Once his penis was erect, Cody sucked and bit on it. He then put it down and turned Blaine to the side and smacked his bottom. Blaine was turned on his stomach, and Cody squeezed and pinched Blaine's bum. He tickled up Blaine's back and his shoulders, and down his sides. Cody kissed Blaine's shoulders and wet cheek and reached under to feel up his nipples. Then, Cody stroked Blaine's anus and separated it. Blaine breathed and whimpered in dread, and Cody stuffed a dirty rag in Blaine's mouth to muffle his screams. Cody jammed his own penis into Blaine's anus and thrusted.

At long last, it was finally over. Blaine was shaking with sobs as he was turned back over on his back. Cody took the rag out of his mouth, and Blaine spit in his face and gave him an extremely hateful look. Cody just stroked Blaine's cheek. "Until next time, whore." He stroked his finger down his chest and his penis once more as he walked out of the room.

Blaine sobbed quietly as he processed what just happened. He was violated in the worst possible way. How could he let this happen?

No one can find out about this. Especially not Kurt.


End file.
